ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World
How to Train your Dragon 3 is an upcoming 2018 film. Plot in the epic finale, Hiccup and Toothless are back and on this last adventure, to prevent all Berk is destroyed by a large species of Dragon and an evil witch, with the help of a herd of Night Furies. Cast *Jay Baruchel as Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, The brilliant son of Stoick the Vast and Valka and is the current leader of Berk, He rides his best friend, Toothless, a male Night Fury who became the Alpha leader of the dragons . *Gerard Butler as Stoick the Vast, the former leader of Berk, Hiccup's father and Valka's husband, He rides Skullcrusher, a male Rumblehorn. due to the events of the second movie, He lost all his memories of his life on Berk after being revived by Excellivor. *Cate Blanchett as Valka, Hiccup's mother and Stoick's wife, she is a former dragon rescuer and rides Cloudjumper, a male Stormcutter who accidentally carry her off in a dragon raid twenty years earlier before the events of first and second film now living on Berk. *America Ferrera as Astrid Hofferson, Hiccup's girlfriend and future wife. She rides Stormfly, a female Deadly Nadder. *Craig Ferguson as Gobber the Belch. Stoick and Valka's closest friend and an old seasonded viking warrior. He rides Grump, a male Hotburple. He remains as one of Hiccup's confidants in the film *Jonah Hill as Snotlout Jorgenson, the self cenerted hotshot of the group, He rides Hookfang, a male Monstrous Nightmare. *Christopher Mintz-Plasse as Fishlegs Ingerman. The smartest person in Berk, He rides Meatlug, a female Gronckle. *T. J. Miller and Kristen Wiig as Tuffnut and Ruffnut Thorston. The quarrelsome twins who share and rides of the heads of Barf and Belch, a male Hideous Zippleback. *Kit Harington as Eret, a former dragon trapper and Ruffnut's love interest. He rides Nightshade, A recent discover female Night Fury. *Helea Mirren as Excellinor, she an evil warlord and powerful witch who seeks to destroy all dragons by enslaved the world and she is Onigen's third command and Tertiary antagonist *Dave Bautista as Rinko, Onigen's second in command and the secondary antagonist. *Billy Connolly as Vitoick The Deegan, a Soothsayer and one of Excellinor's Formely allies *Craig Robinson as Ghastly, a Terrible Terror in human form and Vitoick 's assistant. *Zackary Arthur as Ethan, a little boy who join Hiccup and Stoick after survived from Excellinor's attack. *Doona Bae as Yukiyo, a ally to The Deegan and a good sorceress that cures and heals injured people. She helps Hiccup and Stoick to keep the Night Furies dragons from Evcellinor. She has a daughter named Akira. *Rila Fukushima as Akira,She is 20 years old and the daughter of Yukiyo and a member of Eret's Dragon Wrangler group and Tuffnut's love interest. *Djimon Hounsou as Drago Bludvist, He is a madman from the second movie and his faith will be determined after the battle of the events of How to Train your Dragon 2. *Gianna Jun and Zhang Ziyi as Yukiko and Yumiko Hirayama , A asian tribe princesses, waterbender and icebender. She shares her sister on a two-headed water and ice dragon named cold and solid. *Rinko Kikuchi as Onigen, she is wicked dragon queen and founder/owner of Drago's army and plans to take revenge on Hiccup and Toothless and main antagonist. *Tony Leung as Hokkaido, the husband of Onigen and former warrior of the Asian Tribe. *Cha Tae-Hyun as Koi, Yukiko's boyfriend and Warrior of the Asian Tribe. *Ji-Tae Yu as Kai, Yumiko's boyfriend and also warrior of the Asian Tribe. *Koyuki as Hana Hirayama, Wife of Kukoichi and abandon her daughters three years ago, mother of Yukiko and Yumiko. *Chang Chen as Kukoichi Hirayama, Husband of Hana and went along with her wife three years ago to be safe from danger, is the father of Yukiko and Yumiko. *Maggie Cheung as Yuko, she is a Tribe warrior and lover of Jin during the flashbacks. *Jet Li as Jin, he is an tribe warrior and lover of Yuko during the flashbacks. *Donnie Yen as Kai, he is a warrior and one day,some soldiers capture him for his arrest and crimes he has done. *Isabella Leong as Kiko, Akira's friend and known each other for 10 years *John Cho as TBA *Tao Okamoto as TBA Premieres June 29 2018 Category:DreamWorks Animation SKG Category:20th Century Fox films Category:Animation Category:Action/Adventure Category:Comedy Category:Sequels Category:2018 Category:3D animation